Urges
by cortez30
Summary: Kyle is a junior a genus and a virgin he has been having these urges and its driving him insane well what will happen when his new girlfriend is making him wait find out. Also what happens when Wendy the school book worm and her long time boyfriend stan the jock get serious will the other girls get jealous over her dating the hot jock tune in. warning sex will occur and some gay
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Jewish Narrorator

Rated M for language and thoughts of sex

Disclaimer I don't own south park

A/N well hello everybody and welcome to my new story called girl trouble I really hope you like it cause its different then what I normally write the summery probably won't give much info but it will explain the premise I hope you enjoy

KYLES P.O.V

You know the downside of being a male. Its that when you reach a certain age you have urges so much that you need too relieve them in certain ways. You know what sucks about being single with these urges...you have to fix it by hand. My name is Kyle Brofloski and I live in a tiny mountain town south or Denver. Most things that happen around here are so fucked up that you can't go five steps without blowing up. A few examples are visitors kidnapping and using anal probs, Tom cruise refusing to come out of my best friends closet only to return and lead an army of celebrities to destroy our town and hell even Jesus lives here and he owns his own talk show and is part of a justice league. So yeah this town is weird.

I live with my mom and dad who at first were going at it like a dog and a cat but after some marriage counseling they found the sparks in there marriage. Also I have an adopted Canadian brother named Ike. (which is weird cause I swear I remember him having dots for eyes but now he has normal eyes...spooky) Ike is a genius who is now a freshmen and has a IQ over Stephen Hawkings but he refused to skip after 6th grade...hell he waited 2 years for his friend Karen to catch up and now is in his freshmen year instead of a junior like me. I have 2 friends and 1 rival. Stan Marsh the best friend any guy could have in the world we have been friends sense preschool and that hasn't changed Yeah we fight but that's normal. My other friend is Karen's brother Kenny he's poor but really cool and a ladies man I swear he has gotten with every girl in the school at least once except maybe a few girls only cause they have we come to the last guy Eric fucking Cartman he is the biggest asshole in the world he is a dick a racist a homophobic and is pure evil. After middle school he became the school bully and terrorized us...for a bout a week then he was decked by butters. 2 things changed that day butters was no longer picked on and Cartman was no longer an ass...well he's still an ass but not too everyone else.

Ok enough of my past let's go into the present where things changed for the better.

"Kyle earth too Kyle HELLO" yelled Stan. we were in Lunch for an extra hour sense we were being sent home later. "oh shit sorry man focusing on uhh" I studdered. "Red ass again yeah I have too admit its nice" said Stan. Stan then got a nice wack on the back of his head by his girlfriend Wendy testaburger the smartest girl in the school. "Yeah its not smart to compliment a girls ass when your girlfriend is right next to you" said Wendy. "What I was just agreeing with my best friend we all know your ass is better" said Stan. Not the smartest thing too say I must admit. "OH WELL THAT MAKES EVERYTHING FUCKING OK RIGHT" yelled Wendy. "Ok guys love you both especially you Wendy but I am nutting up and asking her out" I said. I got up and Wendy gave me a thumbs up and I walked over to Red and tapped her on her shoulder. "Hey Red" I said nervously. "HEY Kyle" said Red. She wrapped her arms around me and her C cups were crushing me. "I wanna ask you something wi..." "Oh my god guess what GREGORY ASK ME OUT" yetest tomarrow Red. Well that I didn't expect Greg was a British smart ass who also is one of the smartest kids in school...behind me by the way. "Oh well I am happy for you" I said. "What did you want to ask me" asked Red. "Uhh did you study for that math test" I asked. "Didn't it get cancelled after everyone got in A on the state test last week they ordered Pizza hut...lucky for us cartman isn't in our class haha" said Red. Yeah so fucking funny. "Ha that's a good one" I said sarcastically. I didn't have to be a dick about it but I was hurt I was working on Red for the last 3 months but I guess fucking Greg has too be a douche nozel.

I walked back to the table and put my head on the table. "Wow that bad" said Stan. Wendy elbowed him. "Show some form of caring" said Wendy. You would think the amount of fighting they do they would eventually break up well your wrong they are head over heels in love and I can see it. "OY Jew hippie 1 and 2 what the fuck happened" asked Cartman. Cartman and Kenny walked over here with there food and Kenny was down. "Kenny what are you doing here be with you sister" said Wendy. Karen got beat up by a bunch of juniors but Nichole kicked there asses. "Cartman if you recall Karen got stabbed and a girl she was talking too got killed so WHY DONT YOU BE A HUMAN FUCKING BEING AND CARE" I yelled. Cartman just stood there dumb fucked at what I did I guess he knew I was serious and he decided too back off. "Hey I appreciate the jesture Kyle but don't make a scene in front of the school. "You gonna be ok" I asked. "Yeah Wendy's boobs are cheering me up right now" said Kenny. That's Kenny for ya he is a perv but we love him for it.

"Uhh I am standing right here" said Stan. Then Kenny took Stans shirt off. "Damn Stan you are fucking ripped" said Kenny. Stan is the quarterback and hits the gym all the time so naturally his body is toned but hell I am probably the 2nd most toned in the school cause I work out with Stan. "Uhh can I have my shirt back" asked Stan. "Nope" said Kenny. "Wendy please get Kenny too fork over my shirt" said Stan. Wendy was currently lost in Stans pecks at the moment I could tell she wanted him right there and now but so did every girl in school.

Speak of the devil a bunch of girls walked by gossiping loud enough for us too hear I think it was Trisha from my Spanish class. "So Wendy is still a virgin I mean if I was Stan I would upgrade to a real girl like me sense Wendy is too scared to lay on them sexy pecks" said Trish. What a bitch I know why Wendy hasn't put out and so does Stan she is A not whore and B smart enough to wanna wait till she is ready... and who says she doesn't lay on his abs my facts say Wendy likes to suck. "Don't listen TOO THEM WHORES" I yelled. The girls then gave me a FUCK YOU look and walked away then Wendy kissed my cheek. "Thanks Kyle but I don't care what them bitches say when I am ready I will go for it...and Stan I am warning you I might be an animal in bed" said Wendy.

"Well maybe I don't want to dress like a slut asshole we broke up last year for a reason so BACK THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" yelled a voice. "Ahh here comes Bebe" said Stan. Now remember when I spoke of urges well 90% of every male urge in this school is Bebe she is so hot you probably melt just from looking at her she has the boobs that would crush you and an ass that would put your dick in a wheelchair and a body that would knock you out...you could tell I was head over heels. "She then dropped her purse and bent over...HOLY SHIT she has a black mini skirt and was trying too conceal her rainbow underwear but I saw and the worst part was she saw me peeking...but she smiled and started walking over. "Hey sexy" said Wendy. "Wendy not in front of Stan" said Bebe. "I don't care if he looks I love you" said Wendy. They both laughed at there joke and I was trying to hide my boner. "So Kyle you like my panties I was going to wear my pink but I felt rainbow today" said Bebe. I had to go to the bathroom to relieve this urge...but when I got up I felt a draft between my legs... "Haha stupid Jew has a boner haha" said Cartman. The entire school stared at me and I ran ad fast as I could out of the lunch room in tears.

After about 30 minutes the school officially went into lockdown it appears the girls had boyfriends who wanted Token dead so security was lined up outside and we were stuck in the school for an extra hour. I am sitting here in the bathroom when someone knocked on the stall. "Kyle I know your in here" said Kenny. I opened the door. "Yeah what do you want" I asked. "Look Butters decked Eric again and Bebe wasn't embarrassed that you got turned on my her wendy is worried and stan took Eric too the nurses office" said Kenny. Why did Kenny come for me? "Why did Stan send you and not come too me himself" I asked. "Actually he wanted to come but I offered too give advice on the birds and the bees" said Kenny. Kenny then went on about sex I just toned him out. "And that is why hookers and pirates never get along. anyway I have had boners in school and trust me Bebe has given me plenty of them I just give her a pat on the ass and say thanks for the detention of what god gave me " said Kenny. Kenny means well but he doesn't know the truth...I have had a major crush on that girl sense middle school and I wanted my first to be in her.

End Of Chapter

This was my first attempt at Kybe I really REALLY hope it works out cause I love the pairing but I never had an idea how to write it until I read Happily Unhealthy People by Lillyfan123 and the continued version by YoshiSilverLover check them out I swear it is a good story and it is still being developed

oh and this chapter is up cause i was excited most likely chapter 2 wont be up till sunday or saturday night


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Awkward boner solution

Rated M for language and sexual shit

Self Lemon warning and regular lemon

Scenes 2

Disclaimer I don't own south park

Me and Kenny talked for a few minutes when the image of Bebe popped back in my head. "Hey Kenny can you give me a bit I have too go and I will most likely meet you back in the lunch room" I said. "Yeah man hopefully this Lockdown won't last forever and then we can enjoy the weekend and I can win my bet" said Kenny. Kenny and Butters made a bet on how long Wendy would take before she throws Stan in her bedroom after the look on Wendy's face it won't be long. Kenny left and I pulled my pants down grabbed my erected penis and started stroking it I was imagining Bebe in that rainbow panties probably a matching bra her DD boobs being in hooked and my mouth sucking her nipps I don't know what they look like and before I could explore more I ejaculated the feeling of warm jizz sticky and smelling like the kosher I ate last night I cleaned my self up and washed my hands then I headed back too the lunchroom."Hey Kyle I hope I didn't embarrass you too much I was just teasing you" said Bebe. I can't let her know what I did but I need too show that I didn't mind. "Nah its too bad Cartman was the one who pulled my pants down cause now he's my first to in pants me" I said. What the fuck was that uggh I swear I am not as good as Kenny. "Shoot and I was hoping to give you a BJ" said Bebe. I then spat out my water and Wendy went red...well that explains what took her and stan so long earlier today.

"haha got ya Kyle you have to buy me dinner before you get this pretty face" said Bebe. Then I blurted out. "Well then you want to hit up that new outback they built down the street" I asked. Wendy then widened her eyes and looked at Bebe. "Wait wait are you Kyle Brofloski smartest Boy in the school asking Me Bebe Stevens on a date" asked Bebe. Here we go. "Yeah maybe I am I was embarrassed by your ass maybe I want to buy you a nice steak dinner" I said. I then was sweating I was so nervous that she would say no I started too sweat. Bebe then pulled Wendy over and they whispered and giggled then Wendy slapped Bebe.

What were they saying

A/N I am experimenting here so hope u enjoy

Wendy and Bebe's conversation

"Oh my god he asked me out I am about to freak out" said Bebe. "Bebe honey calm down I know you have had a major crush on him sense elementary school." "He was my first kiss of course I am excited I'm sure you excited that your losing your viginity tonight and might I say stans abs wow I'm wet looking at them" said Bebe interrupting Wendy. Wendy then hit Bebe in a playful manor. "I am so nervous how was your first time" asked Wendy. "Uhh wendy I am a virgin too I mean yeah I have been fingered before...yeah I got licked but Clyde always fucked up before we could get too business...then I caught him deep into Craig's asshole then I found out why...he's a fucking homo" said Bebe. "Hey be nice butters is Gay" said Wendy. "I know but it just hurt me catching him with Craig hell I talked to Craig and he told me Clyde and me had broken up and he wanted Craigs help" said Bebe. "Ok just be natural and say sure that would be fun" said Wendy. "Yes and later your gonna call me and give me the dirty details on what happened" said Bebe.

End of conversation

Bebe then came back and sighed. "Ok Kyle I will give you a chance cause you have nice boxers" said Bebe. I almost jumped 5 feet in the air but instead my legs gave out and I fell over. My brother then came over and woke me up it appears I passed out for 20 minutes but I had a note on my chest

Dear Kyle

You really need too keep it together cause one day were gonna be ready for sex and your gonna pass out and I am gonna have to call wendy for my extra booty call so pick me up at 6:30 and remember I am chubby so I will probably eat alot I know its a stereotype but don't be cheap I hate cheap guys but don't smuther me cause I hate that too be well you  
Love Bebe  
P.S I hope you taste the rainbow one day XOXO

"Kyle come one bro the school is being evacuated cause of the shoot out and the death of 3 cops" said Ike. Wow I didn't know it was that bad outside. We were then escorted too the buses and the bus driver sent us home I went to Stans house instead cause I planned on hanging with him all weekend. I entered the house and stan give me a bro hug and we talk. "Man I can't believe I'm going on a date with the hottest girl in the school" I said. "Yeah wow never would expect it but really Kyle you know the rumors right" said Stan. "Yeah but its weird makes me want her more" I said. "Well Kyle looks like you want too get laid and you want a girl with experience" said Stan. "I don't know Stan she might be a virgin too" I said. "Well I highly doubt Clyde would lie too us about that" said Stan. "Clyde's a dick remember he took that pic of Megan and sent it too all the guys" I said. "Yeah that was a low blow he snuck in the girls lockeroom and took it so you maybe right" said Stan.

"So any plans tonight, want me too leave early huh huh" I nudgged. "Huh" asked stan. "you know Wendy said she wants to hang and its been 3 years maybe she's ready" I said. "I think she still doesn't want it cause...she is cheating..." Said Stan. " WHAT" I yelled. "HAHA got ya no were in love and I highly doubt she is ready" said Stan. We talked then the door bell rang and I looked through the door hole. It was Wendy so I decided too play a joke on her. "Who is it" I said. "Its your girlfriend...I see your eye so look at this" said Wendy. She then removed her coat and she had purple bra with a white thong. "BANG" "Kyle" yelled stan. "WAIT THAT WAS KYLE" yelled Wendy. She then ran in the house forgetting she is half naked and checked on me I was fine but I had a huge bulg in my pants. "Uhhh wow Wendy uhh I " I said. "Shhh its ok" said Wendy. Stan looked like he was drooling so I excused myself.

Stans P.O.V

Holy shit Wendy is naked practically and I am having the biggest boner I ever had. "Is this for me" I said grabbing Wendy. "If your ready" said Wendy. "Only if A your ready and B prepared" I said. "Well I have one question how do these look" said wendy. She then dropped her bra he nipples were so hot I took a bite she felt my bulge so she pulled my pants off and played with my dick for a bit. She then put my hard penis down her throat she has practiced before with it so she is ready. I then picked her up and played her on the bed I bit her thing and it had a strange taste to it. "Its candy" I said. " he he well you ate that now eat this" said Wendy. Wendy spread her legs and rubbed her pussy a bit I looked at her I have to admit I was nervous as fuck. I took my tounge and licked the wall wendy started too breath heavy so I continued then I bit it she moaned and I continued it till she asked too put it in.

"Ok Stan I am ready you have a condom" asked Wendy. I grabbed the condom and wrapped it on my penis and then I slowly put it in wendy shook a bit she was nervous and so was I. "Wendy before we start I live you...someone said you slept with someone" I said. "Funny someone said you slept with Bebe" said Wendy. "Wow someone told me you slept with Kyle" I said. " I HERD THAT" yelled Kyle. We laughed "ok wendy if I hurt you let me know and I will stop" I said. I started slow entering her vigina and I aimed for the cliterous funny in elementary school I looked for the cliterous but never knew it was in a girls pussy. "Ok stan I am ready so please FUCK ME HARDER" said Wendy. I thrusted my body in motion with her entering and exiting her harder and harder she is digging her fingernails in my back...when she started too bleed. "STOP OH MY GOD STOP" yelled Wendy. I pulled out and she grabbed a pad and cleaned up.

"OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY I WILL CALL 911" I sarted to panic. "NO its fine it means I'm no longer a virgin haha"...answers your question haha" said Wendy. I was relieved and I decided to lay down and wendy laid there with me.

Back to kyle

I left stans house after sending Kenny a you win text he was excited so now here I am walking in the cold worried about my date. "Maybe I should get flowers " I said too myself. I walked too the flower store and bought some then I walked too Kenny's house. "Aww you shouldn't have well ok kyle come in and be gentle I am very fragile down there " said Kenny. "There not for you Kenny there for Bebe" I said

This is gonna be a long night

END OF CHAPTER

ok next chapter is the big date hope there isn't many errors cause I tried


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 The truth about women

Rated M for language

Disclaimer I don't own south park

Kyles P.O.V

I am sitting here staring at the prettiest girl listening too her as she tells me she wants too be a doctor and help people. We eat our steak and I pay the bill. So I bet your wondering where is the disaster in this date...,well

Later that night

"I had a great time tonight" I said. "Yeah me too" said Bebe. I then kissed her on the lips...and she pushed me off when I grabbed her ass I will admit I was confused. "Ok what the fuck kyle first date no funny business" said Bebe. "Huh but people said..." I said. "Oh so you believed them fucking rumors well my parents are home so you want me to get a fucking motel WELL FUCK YOU ASSHOLE oh by the way thanks for the date it was great and you Almost had a girlfriend MAYBE NEXT TIME DON'T TRY SEX ON THE FIRST DATE" yelled Bebe. She then slammed the door and I walked away. "What have I done this wasn't me I respect women. I then screamed at the top of my lungs and punched a tree "WHY AM I SO STUPID GREAT JOB KYLE YOU FUCKED UP THE ONLY CHANCE TOO BE WITH THE GIRL YOU LOVED GUESS WHAT YOU THOUGHT WITH YOUR DICK AND IT COST YOU A GIRLFRIEND AND SHE'S PROBABLY GOING TOO TELL THE WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL SO EVERY GIRL WILL KNOW HAHAHAHA FANFUCKINGTASTIC" I yelled. Little did I know she heard me...and felt bad. "Wait Kyle" said Bebe. I turned around "look please answer this" said Bebe. "Ok anything just please don't hate me" I said. "Who told you I get around cause I am a virgin" said Bebe. Now I knew something was up she would never admit that unless it was true. "Clyde he said he fucked you so hard that you begged for more and when he wouldn't give you went too Denver and fucked 5 guys and a girl" I said.

I knew she would hate me but instead she was laughing. "HAHAHA oh my god that would be funny I mean damn that's the most bullshit lie I ever heard do you know why we broke up" asked Bebe. "uhh didn't you cheat on him " I asked. "Nope he cheated on me...with a guy" said Bebe. "WHAT HOLY SHIT" I yelled. "Yep caught him with Craig I have to admit it was hot but unfortunately it was a crime against me so he was kicked out but I thought I said I wasn't mad I guess he didn't want to admit he was gay so he made up that bullshit" said Bebe. Wow I can't believe I was a fool. "Look I think I fucked up so if you want I will go and you can say what you want" I said. "Yeah I mean the school needs to know your my property" said Bebe. "Huh wait you mean" I said "yes on 1 condition you don't ever try that again you wait like a good boy or a bad boy he he I don't mind punishing BUT no sex I swear I want too wait at least a few months before we do the dirty deed ok" said Bebe.

"I promise even if I have to wait till marriage unlike Stan and Wendy" I said "wait Wendy went through with my idea" said Bebe. "Oh my yes thong and everything I went to tell Kenny but he had shit to do so I left...with the flowers I got for you did you like them I mean" I shuddered. "Easy Kyle there beautiful and I wonder why Wendy didn't message me back you think she's still at Stans" asked Bebe. "She better not be I am staying there this weekend while my parents are out" I said. I then hugged Bebe and kissed her on the cheek and walked too Stans and he answered the door."So what happened" asked Stan.

I explained everything from beginning too end and he just was dumbfounded at what happened. "wow so you tried too sleep with her and she got pissed but felt sorry for you and is now your girlfriend" asked Stan. "Yep" I said "oh...did you grab her butt" asked Stan "yeah it I swear if I do it again in my life time I will die a happy man" I said. "Yeah Wendy's ass is nice smooth and her body is just ass smooth I swear she lotions ever day and her boobs they may be B cups but I love them they feel good and that pretty face I have seen it a hundred times but with out her hat she is so pretty I even put lotion on her back we slept for an hour just cuddling and then I walked her home I offered her dinner but she didn't have time...I even let her borrow my cloths sense she was half naked haha" said Stan. He's in love I swear. We then talked all night and fell asleep.

MONDAY

The weekend was boring and school was back my first class was pre calculus which I shared with Wendy I was curious what would happen if I mention Friday so I went for it. "So I hear you had a fun Friday" I said "oh Kyle you were there silly the after affect was better Stan rubbed my back with lotion he cuddled with me all night hell he gave me his hoodie and some briefs and pair of pants sense I well you know" said Wendy. "I heard he offered free food and a walk home" I said. "Yeah he walked me home like a gentleman don't tell mom or dad cause I will be murdered and then resurrected" said Wendy. We talked for a good hour then we walked in the hallway.

"Hey scank I here you fucked my man well now your going to get hurt" said Trish. Trish shoved Wendy against the lockers "excuse me you must be fucking confused that's Wendy's man not yours" I said. "Oh look who it is the faggot Jew hey shove it or I will stuff your throat with ham" said Trish. OK I have my fair share of Jewish insults but that was new. "Hey don't call him a fag he ain't gay" said Wendy. "Haha well I would rather be gay then be possibly seduced by this whore HEY TRISH NEXT TIME YOU FUCK IN THE JANITORS CLOSET MAKE SURE ITS NOT WITH THE JANITOR" I said. I then received a claw mark on my face and Wendy got a nice punch. "Break up with Stan or else you will be hurt more you dumb nerd what does he even see in you I mean look at the difference between me and you. I got these nice D cups and you barely a B so let's give Stan a real girl that can satisfy his wants not some book worm who thinks she is pretty" said Trish. " Ha I didn't know dogs counted as real girls" said Bebe. Bebe then walked over to us and helped me up and comforted Wendy poor Stan is no where too be found he's probably staying after school. "Hey whore no one asked for you so make with the walking OK" said Trish.

A/N don't know her accent so Brooklyn it is haha

"Well it concerns me when you mess with my best friend and claw up my boyfriend so how about you back off before I kick you and your silicon filled breasts back too new York you skank" said Bebe. Trish then light up like a Christmas tree "OH MY GOD THE JEW AND THE WHORE A LOVE STORY haha I can't believe it wow Jew didn't think you were that desperate for a free fuck what's the matter Bebe the sailors leave early so the Jew paid in advance" asked Trish. "Nah there still at your house I think waiting for there sloppy seconds" said Bebe. Trish wanted to hit bebe but it would be a bad idea cause Bebe was a black belt and has kicked seniors asses when she was in middle school. Stan finally showed up he saw poor Wendy with a bloody mouth and then got in Trish's face and said "LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE YOU SLUT IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN YOUR GOING IN THE NEXT FRESH GRAVE " said Stan. Trish retreated with her followers and Stan kissed Wendy. "You poor girl why does my angel have too get hurt" said Stan. I could tell Wendy was happy that Stan was there too be her knight in shinning armor

We walked down the hall me holding Bebe's hand and Stan holding Wendy. "Do you think my boobs are too small be honest" asked Wendy. "Nope any bigger and I would leave cause I don't like big boobs they feel like airbags I mean damn every hug from Bebe hurts" said Stan. We laughed and Bebe hit Stan I kissed her cheek and went too class with Stan .

This is going to be an interesting year I wonder what will happen next.

End of Chapter

Man that was fun too write hopefully things will pick up next chapter will appear soon I'm writing them all while I'm on vacation  
Oh and the endings too my other stories will come...I just don't know when HAHA


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Brother talk

Rated M for sex talk and well some language

Disclaimer I don't own South Park at all

Kyles P.O.V

Karen had just woken up from a near comatose situation but lucky for us she woke up before she had any issues. So here I was with Bebe, Wendy, Stan, Kenny, and Ike trying to give answers to Karen's many questions.  
"So I was stabbed and then kicked a few times before Nichole saved my life? But where is my savior? And is Amy ok?" Karen rambled from shock.  
"I'm sorry but Amy didn't make it… her injuries were too severe. Were you two close to each other?" Stan asked.  
"No, I hardly knew her but her parents probably don't care… they are worse than my parents." Karen muttered in gloom. Kenny then put his hand over his little sister's.  
"Actually, Mom and Dad got there shit together after you got hurt. They went to rehab and they have three months left to go." He explained and Karen looked at him with glistening eyes.  
"Really?" She whispered and hugged his hand.  
"Yes." Kenny smiled. "They're doing progress. Kevin is flying up there with Shelly."  
"With Shelly?" It slipped out of me.  
"Uh, yes?" Kenny gave me a sardonic look.  
"They're dating or something?" I asked, to which Kenny and Stan immediately groaned simultaneously.  
"Dude, they're married since two years." Stan said.  
"Oh… So when you guys said brother you meant-"  
"Yes, he's my brother -in-law." Stan tiredly cut me off with.  
Ike had been having trouble to keep a straight face and when a tear suddenly rolled down his cheek he wiped it away and turned to leave the room. Karen turned whispering something to Kenny and I decided to head after my brother. I found he had stopped right outside the room, leaning against the wall in the corridor. I closed the door and walked up to him.  
"Are you all right?" It was a silly question but I had to open up with something. Ike turned to face me and I saw he was fighting more tears that made his eyes red.  
"I thought I lost my best friend and…" He paused to drag some air through his nose and wipe away another luring tear. "I don't know… I was just scared of what I would do without her." 

"You're in love, man." I said with a compassionate smile. Ike met my eyes with amazement, like I just had seen through him. He snorted again, shoved his hands down his pockets and gave a shrug.  
"I wanted to be her first." He said with an eased-up smile, causing me to chuckle with him.  
"Oh, well I hope you know what you're doing." I said and leaned with my back against the wall beside him. His hesitating gaze went to the floor.  
"Not really."  
I gave an exaggerated sigh.  
"You're kidding, dad is out of town on a lawsuit so don't tell me I have to give you the talk?" I exclaimed with a hint of playfulness. Ike shrugged again and looked at me for an answer. "Ok, how much do you know?" I asked folding my arms.  
"Nothing. We haven't had Sex Ed or anything like that." Ike answered. He left me a bit puzzled since I thought he already had been up to some mischievous business in kindergarten. Either he must have repressed it or been brainwashed by the forget rays of Nickelodeon.  
"Well, when a man loves a woman… or when they're really drunk they get comfortable by shedding their cloths and the male that's you puts his penis in the girl's vagina." I said with a humoring voice, like a lame sex educator would.  
"Very funny, I know that part." Ike muttered apathetically and I chuckled at him.  
"Alright, let's talk in the waiting room." I put a hand on his shoulder and led him away.

Several minutes later

"So you can see why you should never have kids until you are old and responsible enough." I summarized my speech with.  
"Interesting. But right now I could better use some advice about how to make Karen know I love her." Ike calmly said, sometimes he definitely beats me in sounding mature.  
I felt a bit silly by the way I just went on about contraceptives, shared custody and stuff that Ike probably wouldn't be handling for many years to come. I just wanted to give him a better speech than my parents did when I was nine, although it was funny in retro perspective. And even though my parents may not be the best with the talk I didn't want him to be educated by Back Door Sluts 9 either.  
"Just ask her out American style with dinner and movie." I suggested. "I heard that new Ben Affleck movie is out." I said with a sneer and Ike gave me a glare. He thinks Affleck sucks ass as an actor but I'd say he's a good director. "Or maybe that new film with the apes." I added. 

"Hmm yeah she liked the first one maybe she will love this one" Ike stated pensively. I found it cute he mentioned that fact about Karen, I knew myself it's impossible to stop dropping information about the person you love.  
"All right, just remember, only you and her. And be patient cause I know you have urges." I added with a sneer. Ike rolled his eyes and scoffed.  
"Come on, who doesn't?" He exclaimed and I nodded. He doesn't know about Bebe and me but she instantly came to my mind at his words, and she did so naked. It was hard being patient with that girl.  
"True that. But keep your pants on till she's ready." Then I leaned in slightly speaking with a lower voice. "And wait until Kenny's out of the house, he's very protective and he knows how to fight."

When we returned to the room later I excused myself again to have a word alone with Kenny. I took him to the same spot outside the room Ike and I had just been standing.  
"Just so you know, my brother will ask out your sister. I think he really likes her." I explained and Kenny got a look of distress, making me first think he was going to tell me to keep Ike away from her.  
"Damnit, Karen likes him too but she's too young for a boyfriend. Plus our parents will be gone for a while now. I may have told her they're doing better but I know they'll fuck up again. God I'm going to have to raise her till she's a junior." Kenny shook his head and looked away with knitted eyebrows. I searched for comforting words but thankfully he continued with a different matter as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "Anyway, there's not much to do about that. There's something however I wanted to tell you. And I don't want to be all dramatic about so I'm just going to blurt it out."  
"What's that?" I asked. Kenny looked down with a weird face and then looked up too me with tears I his eyes. "That I'm gay." Kenny quickly said. He used a tone that could possibly not be honest so I chuckled. 

"Good one, you almost had me there." I sneered but he didn't respond to it, but merely stared at me. Then I could feel myself freezing. "Because that is a joke right?" Kenny snorted and cocked an eyebrow.  
"Since when do I tell lame jokes like that?" Then his eyes wandered to someone passing by, it was one of the nurses I'd seen walking around. She had natural blond hair in a half ponytail and right when you gave her a look you immediately got caught by the stunning almond-shaped eyes. And she gave us a look back when approaching.  
"Hi, Kenny." She smiled a little sultry.  
"HELLOOO NURSE!" Kenny saluted making his best Animaniacs reference. She giggled slightly and we watched her walk away. It's rare with a girl who can look hot in scrubs. When she was out of reach Kenny turned to me. "We fucked once."  
"Now see, that's EXACTLY why I find your confession hard to believe." I sighed. Kenny sighed and looked at the ceiling as if the words he searched were taped there.  
"Well, sure girls are hot and I can get hard with them. But I keep thinking about guys when… you know…" He paused and waved his hand in a circle. Fapping?"  
"Yeah… but even when… never mind." He shook his head. "I recently kissed another guy and it just felt awesome, I just wanted it to keep going." He frowned a bit while explaining but landed in a half-smile.  
"Doesn't that make you bi?" I suggested. Kenny shrugged slowly and made a grimace.  
"I guess. It's just that I've been into guys a lot lately."  
We stood silent for a moment before I dropped the question.  
"Is there someone special who made you realize it?"  
"Well… yeah, there is. But since I'm still partly in denial myself, I don't want to admit it to anyone. So sorry, you must be kept in the dark till further notice." Kenny smugly stated with a smirk.

After we left the hospital I went back with Stan to his house. To my amuse I discovered he had left an issue of Juggs on the coffee table. I picked it up and waved it for him.  
"Are you done with this?" I said and Stan turned around on his way to the kitchen, instantly he recognized the cover and he launched at me.  
"NO! Yasmine is mine, you'll ruin her." He snatched the mag out of my grip and clutched it to his chest.  
"Aw come on dude, I'll warm her up for you." I slapped his back and headed into the kitchen. Stan ambled behind me and dropped the mag on the kitchen table before he started looking for something in the fridge. Since I had made my seat by the said table I reached for "Yasmine" and skimmed through it.  
"Damn dude… can I use your bathroom?" I sneered at Stan who was looking back at me with bewildered eyes.  
"No fucking way, get your own copy!" He slammed the refrigerator door shut with a can of Coke in each hand. "By the way, what did our girls say they would be doing tonight?" He said as he sat down and passed one of the cans to me. I shrugged  
"The fuck do I know what girls do alone."

Back at the girls' house

Wendy and Bebe took some steam off by sitting sprawled out on the couch watching Babe's old DVD box of Sex and the City. They both considered it to be the best laughing medicine to forget about any troubles they had. One of many intimate scenes came on and it was difficult for both of them to keep away their blushing. Bebe however decided to break the ice.  
"I would do nastier things with him, I bet he's huge." She snickered. Wendy kept blushing and was silent for a long moment before she answered.  
"I will never have sex again, it hurt too much." Wendy finally dropped. Bebe was surprised by the turn she took on the conversation but she was intrigued since Wendy obviously wanted her to ask more about it.  
"Honey, it was your first time. First is always the worst." Bebe cynically stated. "Don't worry, it only gets better from that." She gave her best friend a smile of compassion. But Wendy still seemed troubled in her pondering.  
"How much practice do you think it takes before it gets good?" She carefully asked, avoiding eye contact. Bebe shrugged. 

"I don't know. I guess it comes down to yourself, you have to listen to your own body and take notice when something feels good." Bebe explained in the best big sister voice she could manage, a voice she enjoyed to adapt with Wendy. Although Wendy was slightly more experienced with "that-one-time" on her list Bebe had older female cousins who'd taught her a lot of things through the years? Bebe liked to take in those things as the little sister, before she could pass the knowledge over to the innocent Wendy.  
"Is there perhaps some better… position… one can use?" Wendy tried to sound objective but her blushed stuttering made it fall apart. Bebe played along however.  
"Well, the best position is to be on top. You know, to ride him?" She said and Wendy finally dared to look at her, with an intrigued expression that allowed Bebe to continue. "That's when you can be in control and decide the pace… plus your hands are free to rub yourself." She added with a shrewd smile that scared Wendy's gaze away in a bashful giggle. "You should try it." Bebe shrugged after their giggling settled.  
"I don't know. I'm not sure I could be on top." Wendy stated with a sigh looking down at her purple socks.  
"There's nothing to it. Let me show you." Bebe dropped and Wendy looked at her in bafflement. "Just a demonstration… I know Stan would love it if you used it on him later." Bebe nonchalantly said and ran a hand through her blond bangs. As soon as she had mentioned Stan, Wendy took a second thought about the seemingly crazy suggestion. 

"Well… okay." She mumbled and Bebe blossomed in a clever smile. She grabbed her friend's legs and pulled them toward herself so that Wendy was lying comfortable on her back, with some astonishment to her pretty face. Bebe climbed on top of her and straddled her hips.  
"Now see, you're the guy." Bebe said and Wendy rolled her eyes.  
"I know that!" She exclaimed and Bebe sniggered.  
"Okay, now put your hands on my hips." She ordered however she did so by taking Wendy's hands and placing them on said place by herself. Wendy was too bemused to object. "And you can start out with rolling your hips like this." Bebe said in a smooth voice, and while still clutching Wendy's hands she began moving her upper body, causing a slow rhythmic dance on her friend's lap. Wendy watched and could not find the words to either encourage Bebe or drop this act with some sarcasm. The shamefully comfortable warmth they exchanged through their jeans was sufficient for her to choose the first option.  
"Will I be able to kiss him?" She factually asked. Bebe snorted in a small smile.  
"Of course, see…" She swept her blond hair behind her ears as she leaned in and gave Wendy a brief peck on her lips. Then she sat up straight again and kept beaming with a shrug. "No biggie."  
"What if he wants tongue?" Wendy stated and her eyelids sunk slightly, Bebe was briefly surprised by the confidence taking over her student but she kept her act as a teacher.  
"Then you just give him this." Bebe sultry said and leaned in once again. With her hair flung over the shoulder and supporting hands her on either side of Wendy's head she properly met her friend's lips and spread them open with her own, then sliding her tongue inside to caress Wendy's own. Bebe did it carefully since Wendy's tongue was slightly timid to take the same action. On her way out Bebe took a small suction at Wendy's bottom lip before she gave one final smooch, making them exchange the flavors of their chap sticks. 

Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of an iPhone camera click.  
When abruptly turning her head to the side she saw Wendy's held up phone, which had just captioned their kiss. Before she knew it Wendy exploded into laughter and shoved her off. Bebe tumbled in shock down to the floor beside the couch and Wendy sat curled up with the phone in her typing hands.  
"What was that?!" Bebe exclaimed, adjusting her tousled bangs. Wendy kept typing for a second before looking up with a wicked smile.  
"I lost a bet to Sally so I had to kiss you and send a picture of it to Stan."  
"You bitch!" Bebe laughed and rose to grab a couch cushion and slam it into Wendy's defending arm. "You used me." Bebe muttered however still smiling and sunk with crossed arms down in her seat.  
"Well, it was still all for Stan, wasn't it?" Wendy said putting down her phone and Bebe rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah yeah, I was just surprised by the paparazzi moment." She said and pressed play on the DVD remote. Half a minute of watching passed before Wendy spoke.  
"Thanks for the lesson anyway, I think Stan… and I will like it." She grinned, leaving out the sarcasm however and met eyes with Bebe. They exchanged a sneer before turning back to the screen.

BACK TO KYLE  
Stan and I were watching some B-rated movie we'd selected out of half-drunk boredom. "Lesbian Vampire Killers" had sounded great at first but turned out to suck in the terms of plot (and hot fappable scenes). I was actually relieved when the attention was turned to something else when Stan piped up from the message he'd just received.  
"Dude, check this out." Then he put the screen of his iPhone to my face. It showed a picture of two girls in a kiss… that I half a second later recognized as our girlfriends! My blond bombshell's stunning face was hovering above Wendy who through the kiss was glancing straight into the camera.  
"Dude. That… is… hot!" I gaped and exchanged an agreeing look with Stan. "Text them and ask what they're up to. This movie sucks balls anyways."

END OF CHAPTER

Thank you svartbil for the edits and I apologize too people who were waiting cause well I typed over 6 chapters worth of content and they kind of suck but instead of just doing it over I decided hell why not have a guy do it for me…unfortunately we got him haha just kidding I couldn't of done it with out him and check out some of his work there really good


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sex talk

Rated M for Language

Disclaimer I don't own south park only the in this story

Kyles P.O.V

With me and Wendy alone in Stan's kitchen there was an awkward silence lingering. And small talk didn't seem all that appealing so I jumped to a straight question that had been bothering me.

"Hey… I was wondering, you know why Bebe is being so touchy?" I began while drumming my fingers on the kitchen table. "I tried to hold her hand today but she almost bit my head off." I chuckled, and Wendy flashed a grin while tossing a glance out the window.

"I think she's on her period. She gets very edgy I know." She shrugged and took a sip of her water before frowning a bit. "Oh and um… she might cancel on Friday but don't worry, it doesn't last forever you know." She timidly smiled and ran a hand back her hair. I licked my lips while letting my troubled inside take over my complexion.

"It's just… It seems like she doesn't trust me. And I don't get why, we've been friends since forever."

"Have you ever figured it's cause you're a guy?" Wendy sardonically asked and took another sip of her water while gazing me. I glowered back at her.

"I'm not only after that, believe it or not."

"Well, I know it's not my business but…" Wendy looked down at the glass in her hand and bit down on her bottom lip. "Did you try to have sex with her on your first date?" Her eyes flung back on me. I was pleasantly surprised she brought it up but a sigh escaped my lips.

"Don't remind me of that. She showed me her rainbow panties through her skirt and then freaked out when I wanted to… well, use your imagination." I flung a dismissive hand in the air, but Wendy giggled.

"Well, she's a big tease, Kyle. That's the way she likes to play, most girls do in fact." She said a little shrewd. "I catch myself doing it all the time with Stan. My favorite is to do it when he's on the computer, best if he's stuck in a game… it drives him nuts." I gave her an encouraging snicker and she continued giggling, this time mimicking Stan's voice in an exaggerated low tone. "He's like 'baby not now, I'm in a raid' and I just tossed my bra on the screen and pressed myself against his back…"

"Thank you, that's a little too much." I chuckled while erasing that image from my head and she hid her own laughing face behind her pulled up knees.

After our laughing had died out another silence was emerging as we avoided eye contact. She began fiddling with the seam on her jeans.

"So things are going… good? Between you two." I asked and her chest rose and sank in a deep sigh.

"I guess. Some complications of sexual matter but otherwise it's fine." She casually stated.

"Alright… Maybe you should talk to him about it." She frowned at my statement.

"No… It's… I don't know."

"At least consider it. You can't solve it unless you tell him." I shrugged and she tossed her head back with her tongue smacking against her palate.

"I don't know what to say! I'll just scare him off or sound needy. Cause… Don't get me wrong, I want to sleep with him again but it's like something changed since we did it." She explained while hugging her knees, her wall of comfort I presumed.

"Okay… For worse or better?" I asked.

"No neither, it's just me worrying. I fear that now that we did it his feelings will fade and he'll grow tired of me."

"Oh!" I snorted. "I don't think so, he loves you. He just might be a little quiet about it, but that's just Stan." I said and Wendy made a grimace. That's when I noticed Stan stood in the kitchen entrance, Wendy however sat with her back turned at him so she kept talking.

"I don't know. Maybe if I got some implants he would spend more time with me." She muttered in gloom and nipped at the neckline of her t-shirt.

"Baby, if you got bigger boobs it would distract me from your beautiful personality." Stan grinned and Wendy jumped as she turned around in the chair. When she saw his smirk she turned back with a smile.

"You prick." She chuckled a little bashful with hands on her glass as Stan walked up to her. He told her to rise for a second, whom she did, and swiftly he took her seat and pulled her down on his lap. I could tell Wendy tried to hide the delight that lightened up her face.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Wendy Testaburger." Stan chirped as he hugged her from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Nobody will make me feel the way you do."

"Not even Trish?" Wendy mumbled, looking down on their clasped hands and Stan snorted.

"Especially not Trish, she can never measure with my princess."

"Thank god, I need to go. I'll leave you two alone." I said while rising from my chair. "See yeah later, and be safe!" I called when leaving the room and both of them fare welled me, probably in relief.

What called me out of the house was a text from Bebe I received when Stan and Wendy sat canoodling. Bebe simply told me to come over to her house, and I was no man to decline. It might was a little foolish to hope for the best but the rush I got from the minor possibility of it happening, it was enough for me to hurry over.

When Bebe opened the door she had a look that told me the prospect of what I secretly hoped for was very small. She only gave me a kiss without tongue and her smile was faint.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and she avoided my gaze in contemplation, however she stepped out on the porch while closing the door behind her.

"I needed to talk to you. I just wanted to say sorry I've been such a bitch to you. It's the birth control; it puts me on an emotional roller coaster sometimes. Anyway, that's not the only thing." She stated with arms crossed and leaned against the wall. I stepped up a little closer to her and tilted my head in a try to meet her eyes. She kept avoiding me though by looking down on our feet before continuing.

"My dad has finally moved out now. And on his way out he said I was a slut when he heard I had another boyfriend." On the last sentence her voice was breaking and she hid her face behind her hand. Her shoulders quivered and I grasped them while carefully leading her to the steps and we sat down on them. I kept my arm around her shoulders and waited as she fought the urge to cry, at least that's what I think she did because when she removed her hands her eyes were glistening and slightly red.  
"I don't want to make you mad, but I can't deal with this now. I want to wait with us… our first time. So if you want to break up I understand." She said.

I admit my selfish thoughts wandered contemplating the options of leaving a relationship that will probably equal no sex, or I could stay and find out how love really works.

"You know Bebe, I like you and not only for your body. We've had fun plenty of times and sex doesn't always equal happiness." I stated even though I'd been a little jealous on Stan and Wendy, they seemed to be closer to each other after they fucked. "You don't have to worry about it at all, you don't even have to ask. I'm staying by your side." All the time I spoke Bebe had turned looking at me and as soon as I finished she attacked with a hug. I could feel her boobs through our clothes pressing against me and it was hard not thinking dirty thoughts, which I cursed myself for doing in this moment.

"So can I take you out for something to eat?" I asked after she released me. She hummed a little in thought.

"Yeah sure, but are you sure you want to waste money on little old me?" She asked playfully.

"Ok two things. One, you ain't little and two, you bet your sexy ass I don't mind." I said a little coy and she giggled while sweeping her hair behind her ear.

And so we went to the pizzeria down the street and shared a large pizza. I knew Bebe would love it. She is little on the chubby side but she's so hot I highly doubt anyone would care. We enjoyed our food and each other's company until an annoying voice was heard.

"Well look what the cat dragged in, the Jew and the Slut. I thought they didn't let any trash in here." Trish exclaimed as she came up to our table.

"Then why are you here?" Bebe retorted and I loved her so much in that moment. I sniggered as Trish's eyes narrowed. She is the kind of girl who starves herself on diet coke and cigarettes. However, she must have got a boob because those DD twins were still ridiculously apparent. Suddenly another well-familiar voice filled the small restaurant.

"EY JEWBOY, why are you talking too this whore?" Cartman exclaimed as he also approached our table, obviously referring to Trish. Now we didn't like her either but we didn't want a fight.

"Lay off wills you, Cartman." I said taking a bite of my slice.

"Yeah, don't be such a dickhead to your friends." Bebe added to which Cartman sneered.

"Well, you know what they say. Friends are like boobs, some of them are big…" He said while bumping his palm on top of Babe's head. "Some are small…" He continued bumping my head. "Aaand some of them are obviously fake!" He reached out a hand to Trish but instead he squeezed one of her twins before she slapped his hand away. He was about to laugh before she swung her arm and a hard slap across Cartmans face.

"FUCK! YOU BITCH!" Cartman roared covering the struck spot.

"Fucking do that to me again and it will be your nuts!" Trish yelled back.

"Why don't you go stick your fingers down your throat, crack whore!" Cartman bellowed and pushed Trish's shoulder. Right then a girl ran up to them and stepped in between.

"Stop! Don't mind her, she's a little drunk." The girl stated as she took a hold of Trish's shoulders and led her away to another table. After getting Trish seated she returned to us. "Don't pick on her, please. She had a rough day." She said turned to Cartman, although she had a very sweet apologetic smile that made Cartman calm down. In fact, the girl was very pretty overall, gorgeous actually. I don't usually go for brunettes but I couldn't help checking her out. She was skinny and dressed in slim blue jeans and had a white hooded under a small leather jacket.

"Oh yeah, and who are you?" Cartman asked a bit sniff.

"Oh, my name's Emily."

"Haven't seen you around here before." Bebe chimed in.

"No, I just moved here from Denver." Emily explained with a friendly voice and a smile.

"Be careful, she's a chubby chaser!" Trish suddenly exclaimed from her table and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore her." She smirked and shook her head. I could perceive some bashfulness in Cartmans complexion.

"So you're from the big city huh?" Bebe asked and took a bite of her slice.

"Yes, feel free to ridicule me about it. I won't even try to pretend I'm from here." Emily waved a hand in front of her face and made us chuckle. She seemed very easygoing and had a very clever way of making us forget about the dispute. Even Cartman seemed quite smitten right away as he asked to buy Emily a soda, to which she agreed. When he headed off to the counter I took my chance.

"You should know he's not always that nice." I stated and Emily sneered while looking in Cartmans direction.

"Well, I tend to sense a broken soul that needs to be fixed." She said leaning on her hip and I let out an exaggerated laugh.

"Oh he needs to be fixed alright!"

"Thought you couldn't fix a man." Bebe mumbled a little cynically and put her lips to her straw. Emily didn't seem offended by the slight sniff comment.

"Yeah… that's very true. But at least you can pretend." She shrugged and that even brought a smile out of Bebe. Cartman wasted no time but quickly got back to our table with two cans of coke, one he handed over to Emily. They still stood up next to our booth, Emily probably didn't want to make herself too comfortable since she had a friend sleeping at the next table.

"Kyle just told Emily that you're not always this friendly." Bebe smiled triumphantly and I kicked her leg.

"I said nice."

"Whatever."

Normally Cartman would have retorted with something scornful but now we were a little stunned by what he chose to say instead.

"Well, Butters wants me to be nicer to people… and I truly am a gentleman." Cartman proudly stated taking a sip from his coke.

"Aw, is Butters your boyfriend? That's so sweet you do that for him." Emily cooed, busting up Cartmans confident expression.

"NO! I'm not gay!" He emphasized very clearly, making me and Bebe choke on our food in laughter. It was fun having a stranger embarrass Cartman, especially someone he apparently liked so he couldn't fight back. "I wouldn't be gay if I thought you were hot, which I do!" He said to Emily who fidgeted a little awkwardly.

"Well, thanks I guess." She chuckled and a serious blush had broken out on Cartman's cheeks as he looked down on the can in his hands.

Bebe's loudly vibrating phone on the table disrupted the uncomfortable moment and she gratefully turned her attention to it, before long she broke into laughter with her eyes on the screen. Then she pushed the phone across the tabletop over to me.

"Well, Wendy had some fun tonight." She snickered. I read the message.

Hey sweetie, I'm staying over at Stan's tonight so can you please give my parents an excuse? I'm seriously too sore to walk home… I might recover overnight; hopefully

"Can I reply?" I smiled and Bebe agreed, probably too high on laughter to object. So I typed back.

Sure honey, I'll take care of it.  
Lol doesn't matter, had sex right

I couldn't join them nor beat them. But at least I could laugh at them.

End of chapter

Well my guy is a little too good at this…he might have too be kill HA just kidding at least unless I can get a better person I hope you enjoyed this chapter I apologize that these chapters take a week but if it helps I am GOING TO TRY too get one up every Sunday and a oneshot every day debating on putting a oneshot on today

So thank **svartbil **for the amazing editing skills everybody haha


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 sexeverywhere

RatedMforlanguageandsex

LemonDUH

DisclaimerIdon'townsouthparkonlytheOCS

Kyle'sP.O.V

I'm back the hospital with Kenny to pick up his sister. Bebe also decided to join us so she could have some girl talk with Karen. I went over to Kenny and chatted for a while before a doctor came over.

"I'm afraid there's bad news. Your sister threw up and our policy states that if our patients throw up they are forbidden to leave the hospital." The doctor explained.

"Well, shit." I muttered.

"When will she be able to leave?" Kenny asked with a hint of desperation.

"As soon as she's stable, that is when the vomiting ceases." Was our answer and Kenny went quiet for a moment.

"Look I'm sorry Kyle, if you want to leave I can get you a cab." He apologized but I shook my head.

"Dude, you said you wanted my help with something and this something is helping your sister so shut up and let me help." I said and Kenny gave me a bro hug.

Since we had no idea when Karen would be fit to leave, and since we couldn't even see her we had no other choice but wait. The minutes crawled by and eventually passed an hour, then headed for two. That's when a nurse finally came and declared that Karen was feeling better and ready to go home. Although she also added that Karen wanted to see Bebe in private first before leaving. Kenny and I looked at each other in wonder but why would we object.

This meant another fifteen minutes of waiting for us. So when Bebe and Karen turned up in the waiting room our legs ached when we stood up.

"What took you so long?" Kenny asked directed to Karen, but Bebe cut in.

"Stuff that only another girl can relate to." She claimed and put her arm around Karen's shoulders.

"You can just tell them I'm on my period." Karen stated indifferently, making Bebe opt for a surprised expression and Kenny to scratch his neck.

"So what was the procedure earlier?" I asked to land on another subject.

"I had surgery cause they wanted to reapply the stitches." Karen answered with the same unconcerned tone. My first instinct told me she was being sniffy, but my sense reminded me she'd had a rough day… plus the lady issues.

Since we'd been practically idle of two hours we decided to get something to eat. After checking his phone, Kenny suggested a restaurant five minutes away. I was surprised by the choice as we stepped into the entrance. It was a lot fancier than something you'd expect Kenny would suggest. If it wasn't for a sign of the menu next to the headwaiter's desk I'd think we'd winded up in a hotel lobby.

"Whoa, this is classy!" Karen exclaimed a little louder than what would have been appropriate. Having a lawyer as a dad I'd occasionally seen halls more lavish than this, but I guess Karen's exclaim could be considered either charming or pitiable.

Kenny told us to go ahead and get seated since he had to run to the bathroom, before he jogged up the grand stairs to the second floor where signs reading WC were placed.

The headwaiter seemed to be missing and since it was not very crowded we took the liberty to choose a table by our own. Right before we sat down by a decent one I gently grasped Bebe's upper arm to turn her away a bit from Karen who pulled out a chair for herself.

"Don't you think Kenny's been acting odd since the hospital?" I whispered and Bebe looked at me in wonder.

"Not that I noticed. Why?"

I hastily exchanged a look with Karen before I led Bebe a bit further away to make sure Karen wouldn't hear us.

"It's just… He was very concerned when finding out Karen couldn't leave at first. But now when she's finally out his mind suddenly seem to be somewhere else. It's unlike him." I explained in a still lowered voice and Bebe kindly listened.

"Well, maybe you should go talk to him. We can order for you." She bid and right there I cherished her so much, I gave her a quick kiss as a token.

"Thanks… I'll have the salmon." I stated with a smile before heading back to the lobby and went up the same stairs Kenny had climbed. There was a small corridor with dim lighting to be crossed before reaching the men's room. Right as I opened the door I could catch the echoes of two frustrating voices. At least that's what they first sounded like but when I entered the tiled room I noticed they were actually gasps and moans, coming from inside one of the booths and accompanied by poundings against its wall. I could feel a wave of cold sweat breaking out and my first instinct was to leave. That's when I discovered, through the gap under the door, the feet of the people inside. Those are his black converse!

Another cold wave rinse through me as I hear Kenny gasp loud and clear.

"Oh fuck yes… Butters, fuck me…"

"DUDE!" I shout and immediately the moans stop and the two pairs of feet move away from each other. I can barely make a move before the door is flung up by Butters, with his other hand he is trying to button his trousers. Kenny wasn't as lucky but is tugging both his underwear and jeans up his naked thighs. When I catch a glimpse of his hard on I reflexively toss away my gaze.

"What the hell Butters?!" Kenny growls.

"I-I thought the ddoor was locked" Butters stuttered in his usual apologetic manner.

"In the fucking bathroom?!" Kenny roars back.

"Shit I'm sorry… dude… sorry." I stammer on my way out. I can't think as I make my way back down the stairs and through the lobby, but I wander back to the table like a ghost. Not until I hear Bebe's voice I remember I'm still alive.

"That was fast. We haven't even ordered yet." She flashed me an unknowing smile. I notice that she's alone at the table now. And I couldn't be more thankful.

"Where's Karen?"

"She went to get a blanket from the outdoor seats. Why are you—" I interrupt her by swiftly sitting down beside her and leaning in, despite us being alone for the moment.

"I just caught Kenny and Butters in the bathroom together." I said and expected a shock, but Bebe gave me a frown.

"Butters? Wh… doing what?" I get stuck on which words to choose so Bebe takes a guess. "Were they kissing?" I exhale at her guess and shake my head.

"They were not kissing." I said and cursed myself for being so slow when Karen reappeared with a rolled up fleece blanket under her arm. Bebe knew better than taking this further so we remained quiet, only Karen complaining about wanting to throw up again, until I could spot the two blonds entering the dining section. Kenny was holding a surprisingly proud expression as he strode over to us, Butters however looked a bit unsure as he ambled slightly behind. When Kenny reached the table he didn't sit down but folded his arms and looked at me, I could barely breathe.

"Well, that could not have gone worse." He stated, first with a stone face, but when an escaping grin broke out on my own face he eased into one as well. "I guess there's no need to keep it secret anymore." Kenny said and reached for Butters hand. "We're dating." He claimed with a steady voice, leaving the air open for any comment, but it took a few seconds as it was filled with shock instead.

"Really?" Bebe finally managed to utter.

"Does that mean Butters is paying?" Karen suddenly chimed in and the ice was broken as we all chuckled at her.

So the couple joined us at the table and by the time we'd gotten our food Karen revealed she already knew about her brother's orientation, however she was surprised about his man of choice.

"Will you two arrive together then at Token's party?" I asked and Kenny sniggered.

"Well, we'll definitely be leaving together." He grinned and nudged Butters with his shoulder, to which Butters smiled bashful with his gaze on his plate.

"Oh I look forward to it so much." Bebe dreamily added. "Token always throws such awesome quarter end parties."

"God, I thought you'd say you longed for us leaving together." Kenny snorted while rolling his eyes and Bebe chortled.

Great, I thought. I love listening to people getting more action than me as well. But I politely smiled at Kenny's joke to please them.

1 week later

"So I am here at Lola's house helping her study since she sucks in school I bet she is a shallow bitch since she's a cheerleader I mean damn why does her being popular equal us being teased" I complained to myself. Her door was set ajar so I let myself in...and boy did I regret that decision.

I walked into Lola's room to find:

Kevin is dressed up as a Jedi and chained to a bed. Before him Lola is standing, wearing a black robe that covers her entire body.

Lola: Now Jedi scum you will tell me where your rebel friends are hiding!  
Kevin: NEVER! I WILL NEVER TURN TO THE DARK SIDE!  
Lola: O really?

She then drops the robe revealing a two piece bikini with matching Sith symbols on it.  
Kevin: ... NOTHING YOU CAN DO WILL CHANGE MY MIND! GO AHEAD TORTURE! BEAT ME! I WILL NEV-Hey wait minute what are you doing with my belt buckle?  
... O ... O fuck ... O yeah ... you mess with my light saber you naughty Sith ...  
Kyle: *ahem*  
Kevin: GAH!  
Lola: (Spites) O crap Kyle ...  
Kyle: You left your front door unlocked Lola, we're meant to be studying for that parent test crap remember?  
Lola: Shit that was today?  
Kevin: Your probably wondering Kyle why Lola and myself are making love whilst dressed as Star Wars characters.  
Kyle: I ... I didn't realize you two were an item ...  
Lola: I have a very unique fetish.  
Kevin: She likes costumes, like A LOT.  
Kyle: I should probably go ...  
Lola: Room for one more.  
Kyle: Eh ... no thanks ... " I then left"  
Lola: DAMN IT! And I wanted you to pound him Kevin! It would have been hot!  
Kevin: Mmmmmm more naughty Sith for me then.

I swear that image will never escape my head EVER well when you have juicy dirt best too tell the towns folk...wait maybe I should ask Stan.

Kyle: hey guess who I walked into chained to a bed while Lola was sucking his dick

Stan: Brad the receiver

Kyle: dude brads dating heather

Stan: oh well maybe it's the rushing yards Scott

Kyle: no I he's dating Mandy in fact I think she got pregnant

Stan: well I am out of guesses who

Kyle: Sci-Fi Kevin

Stan: wait the treky really holy shit sense when are they an item

Kyle: I guess it's been a secret but it was star wars theme not star trek

Stan: oh yeah forgot you were a super nerd for the wars

Kyle: coming from a bronie that's cold

Stan: IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE THAT I SWEAR I WILL MURDER YOU

Kyle: aww will Wendy leave you if she found the tickets too bronie con

Stan: actually she's right here next to me wanna see a pic

Kyle: Dude no

Stan: pic sent

Kyle: dude she's eating a sandwich and playing COD in her underwear what's so sexy about that...besides the pink

Stan: well were playing strip games if she does worst then me the bra comes off if not I lose my boxers...loser chooses position

Kyle : dude your sex crazy

Stan: nah we had a date earlier today I took her dancing and she was so horny she almost sucked me off right there...well fuck I lost and she want me to get in the bed tell you details later by

Wendy: well Kyle sense you saw me in pink Stan's being punished do you know how handcuffs are used

Kyle: what's with you girls and handcuffs

Wendy: lol there fun plus I never tried this before I hope it works oh and I have 2 extra tickets and Bebe love MLP so you're gonna have to join us next week

Kyle: in 2 weeks were finally doing it so I'm cool

Wendy: yay I'm so happy for you ok just got in my leather damn my boobs hurt you think it's weird too just let them out

Kyle: nah me and Stan saw plenty of that kind of porn the girls always had there boobs out its sexy that way

Wendy: thanks have fun

Kyle: you too remember school is tomorrow so try and not show many marks

Wendy: oh he will be uncuffed and he's going to spank me

Well this day is just weird

End of Chapter

I have to thank RatherOddRanger for that sexy kola scene very hot and funny and if you're wondering Wendy had the best time of her life and Stan after he was uncuffed fucked Wendy as hard as possible and she have him claw marks up his back that will probably never go away haha...

Thanks again too my amazing editor svartbil who has helped me a lot

and due too some issues chapter 7 will take awhile so be patient


End file.
